Sky Flyers
Sky Flyers is the third episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend House episode. Plot Emily is sitting on a chair in the kitchen of The Legendary House, playing with Jirachi. Emily (attempting to grab Jirachi): Gotcha! Jirachi (telepathy, dodging): Oh no you didn't! Emily: Yes I (retries) did! Jirachi dodges again and floats upwards. Suddenly it sees a small creature walking towards them. It is Shaymin. Emily: Oh, Shaymin! Emily scoops up Shaymin and puts it on her lap. Emily: Shaymin! Are you okay? Shaymin (telepathy): Oh, everythings fine! Besides the point that I can't transform. Emily: Why? There are Gracidea flowers in the garden! Shaymin: Really? I never knew that... Emily (standing up): Well, come on! You need to be able to transform properly till the end of the month! Shaymin: But I did it before! Remember that day those Team Rocket people came? I did it that day! Emily: I know, and well done, but you changed back to your current form after dark. Shaymin: I can't stand the dark! I can't be sky form in the dark! Emily: Then you'll have to learn how to, Shaymin. You know that soon you will be able to become a fully grown protector, The Sky Warrior. Shaymin: But- Emily (closing her eyes): It is the only way... Theme song Emily and Shaymin are out in the garden, a few of the other Legendary Pokémon in the background. Emily (picking a flower from a Gracidea flower bunch): Shaymin, here you go! Shaymin sniffs the flower and it's flowers glow. Shaymin: Huh? What's going on? Emily: Is this transforming? The flowers stop glowing and no change is seen in Shaymin. Emily: HEY! You were supposed to transform in to this other creature! Shaymin: Hey, don't blame me! I can't do it. Emily: You need to do it! We really have no choice, Shaymin... Lugia flies by to help. Lugia (telepathy): Having trouble? Shaymin, hop on my back! You'll soon see how it is up there... and be tempted... Shaymin: Uh, how am I supposed to hop? I mean, I can't just sprout wings and drift on to your back or somethi- Emily (sudden idea): That's it! You need to sprout wings before you can transform! I know how we can do that... Lugia (looking at Emily in admiration): Shanta fruit? Emily: That's right. Scene ends Emily is in the woods, sitting on Lugia's back. She reaches up to a tree and picks off a red pear-shaped fruit. Shaymin (in Emily's hands): Come on already, Emily! I wanna fly! Emily: Got it! Lugia: All right! Let's go back now! Shaymin: Back? Why can't I have it now? I want it NOW! Shaymin tries to escape Emily's grip. Emily: Stop it, Shaymin! ??? (sing-song): You heard her, Shaymin, stop it right away. ??? (another person): Right, Sky Warrior, it isn't okay. Emily (Lugia turning around to face the two people): Huh? Kenye and Nevada are standing not far on the ground. Shaymin: Oh, not you again! Emily: What do you want from Shaymin? Nevada: Someone's form here counts two! Kenye (praying): Shaymin, we know you have it in you! Nevada: No need for a fruit to transform! Kenye: There are other ways to change a form! Shaymin: You.. you mean that I can transform in a different way? Nevada: Right, Shaymin, for that you get a plus! Kenye: But don't sweat it, you're now coming with us! Emily: No it ain't! Shaymin is going home with me! Lugia, Wing attack! Emily jumps off Lugia and lands on the ground on her feet and Lugia's wings glow and it moves fast towards the two Team Rocket agents, but they get away by releasing a spy-web up to the tree and going up with it. Nevada then releases another spy-web that catches on to Shaymin and pulls it to her fast out of Emily's hand. Nevada grabs Shaymin. Nevada: Got you, Shaymin! (to Emily and Lugia) What did I tell you? Kenye: The latest Team Rocket spy machine, all ours and new! Emily: Give Shaymin back right now! Nevada: No-will-do! Kenye: Too bad for you! Nevada: I choose you, Tranquil! Kenye: Ninjask, you too! Both Pokémon appear with a flash of light out of their Pokéballs. Tranquil: Tranqueeel! Ninjask: Jask! Shaymin (struggling): Get! Off! ME!! Nevada: Shut up, you stupid creature! Kenye: This is gonna be more annoying than I thought... Nevada: Oh yeah? Let's see you do all the dirty work next time! Kenye: No matter, we have Shaymin now! Nevada and Kenye laugh. Emily: Lugia! You know what to do... She closes her eyes and so does Lugia. Connected hearts scene begins (Emily talks without moving her lips in this scene.) Emily: Lugia, we need to get Shaymin back without hurting their Pokémon. Lugia: I know. Emily: But how? Lugia: Psychic? Get on my back and I'll bring Shaymin too. Emily: Right! Connected hearts scene ends Lugia goes close to the ground so that Emily can climb on it's back. Emily: All right, give Shaymin back or you wouldn't like to see your face in the mirror! Nevada: Umm, error! Why do those two things have to do with each other? Kenye: And you won't be getting Shaymin! I found another! Shaymin: That! Is! It! Shaymin starts creating a green ball of energy and it grows bigger. Shaymin (as the energy ball grows): Shaay! Shaaay! Min! Shaymin releases the ball on the ground right by Kenye and it breaks through and dirt covers Kenye. Nevada: You idiot! You could have stopped that! Kenye: No! You could have! Emily: Well done, Shaymin! This definitely means your growing stronger... Nevada: Well anyways, so long! Kenye: Till da next time! Nevada climbs on Tranquils back and Kenye on Ninjask's. Lugia: No! Lugia's eyes glow and so does Shaymin, then Shaymin is carried by Psychic in to Emily's hands on Lugia's back. Shaymin: Shaymin! Min min! Emily: Shaymin! Lugia is tiered from using Psychic. Emily: You all right, Lugia? Lugia (panting): I'm Fine, I'm fine. Nevada: Argh! You annoying girl! Emily: Lugia! Now! Lugia flaps it's wings fast and a gust of wind hits the two Pokémon and they drop their owners and fly over the gust while Kenye and Nevada get blown away. Nevada: Oh! Oww! Oww! Kenye: Ninjaaaaask! Emily: Great! Let's go now, Lugia. Lugia: Okay! Lugia flies away. Scene ends Lugia is flying over The Legendary House resort and flies near the lake, dipping it's wings in it from time to time. They see Phione and Manaphy swimming in the water and wave to them. The two follow Lugia from under. Phione: Oneee! Manaphy: Mana mana! Lugia: Giaaaa! Shaymin: Shaymin! Shaaay! They see Suicune jumping across the lake on the water with something in it's mouth. As it draws nearer, Emily sees that it is a small bunch of Gracedia flowers. Emily: Suicune! Shaymin: Shay? Min? Suicune: Cuune! Suicune blows the flowers out of it's mouth and Emily catches them. Emily (catching the bunch): Got them! Now, Shaymin! Shaymin climbs up on to Emily's shoulder and sniffs the scent of the flowers. Shaymin glows and it's glowing body seems to transform. Emily: Oh, Shaymin! Shaymin finishes transforming. It is now in it's sky form. Emily: You did it, Shaymin! Lugia: Wow! You're amazing, Shay! Shaymin: Well, c'mon! What am I waiting for? Lugia, let's flyyyyyyyyyyy! Emily: Hey, wait wait wait! Emily takes a deep breath and dives in to the lake, but Suicune jumps under her and she straightens up on it's back. Lugia and Shaymin fly up together and spin around a few times up in the air. Emily watches as Suicune takes her back to shore, jumping on the surface of the water. She laughs with joy. Emily (thought): Well done, Shaymin. All you need to do now is stay in this form after the night falls... Scene ends Kenye and Nevada are sitting with part of their clothes and face full of prickles. Kenye: I hate getting blown away in to a sabra... Nevada: Ooooh! What happened to my elegant skin?? Kenye: It's great that something stopped us, but why oh why was it that? Nevada: I don't want to think about looking in that puddle over there!! The scene ends with Nevada whining about the prickles. Scene ends Nightfall. Shaymin is still in sky form and is flying around the house, trying to catch Jirachi. Jirachi: Can't get me! Shaymin: Yes I can! Jirachi: No way! Emily is sitting down on the couch, stroking Suicune's mane and she is smiling. Emily: Okay, now it's Jirachi's bedtime! Jirachi: But I wanna play more! Shaymin: Yeah, me too! It's not every day you stay sky form through the night! Emily: Oh, fine. But not much longer, okay? Jirachi and Shaymin: Okay! Emily: Well done, Shaymin... Shaymin (grabbing for Jirachi): I love being the center of attention! Phione and Manaphy enter the house, along with Latias and Meloetta. Emily: Why, everyone! Come in! They all settle: Phione and Manaphy join Shaymin and Jirachi's game while Latias goes to the corner and snuggles up under a blanket. Meloetta settles down on Emily's lap, smiling. Emily: Meloetta! It's great to see you happy. Meloetta: Meeloettaa! The others continue playing catch while Suicune raises it's head and licks Emily's hand. It then settles down in satisfaction. The end Characters Humans Emily Kenye Nevada Pokémon The Legendary House Pokémon Kenye's Ninjask Nevada's TranquilCategory:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend House